


HARDEST CHALLENGE EVER! My boss lets me do his makeup!

by owlaholic68



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Stacey is a Youtuber in her spare time, Swearing, also James is in this and he is cute, and she does Jacques' makeup for a video, because Jacques does punch her in the face at one point, but she's fine, this is not a serious fic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Uploaded January 2020.Video Description: My boss is a literal demon from Hell. But he lets me do his makeup and I only get injured once, so I would call this a successful experiment lol. Plus, a very special guest lets me work on him too!





	HARDEST CHALLENGE EVER! My boss lets me do his makeup!

Stacey gives a jaunty wave at the camera.

“Hi everyone, welcome back! Today we’ve got a very special guest joining us for this tutorial.” She nods at Jacques.

Jacques glares and says nothing.

“Right!” Stacey claps her hands. “Somebody’s a little grumpy this morning. This is Jacques, my boss and a _literal_ demon from Hell, if you know what I mean…” She winks at the camera.

“Hey!” Jacques looks both offended and confused.

Stacey pats his cheek. She is _so_ glad he reluctantly agreed to this. “So as you can see, Jacques has the _cutest_ face full of freckles. That, plus his lighter complexion and _strong_ red undertones, will make this a real challenge. But I know that we can do it! So let’s get started with some concealer. We’re just going to be doing concealer and contouring, no foundation since that would cover up the freckles. And also because _somebody_ refused to actually go to the store with me so I had to guess on the colors of everything.”

She takes off Jacques’ glasses and gets going with the concealer. Because Jacques is also literally immortal, she actually doesn’t have to do much due to his naturally perfect skin.

Jacques seems to be cooperating with this step. Stacey moves on to contouring and blush. She goes easy on the blush – Jacques gets a naturally red face from being constantly so angry.

“Now on to the eyes! You have gorgeous bright blue eyes so we’re really going to accentuate those.”

This is where Jacques starts to struggle. He keeps blinking when she tries to apply eyeshadow. Resists the eyeliner and Stacey is very glad she decided on pencil liner instead of liquid.

“Okay, we’re going to put just a little eyeliner on the bottom waterline.” She preemptively winces. This takes some getting used to and can be extremely uncomfortable if you’ve never had it done before. “Just stay calm and keep your eyes open.”

“Fine.” Jacques keeps his eyes steadily open through the force of a glare.

Stacey touches the pencil to the waterline.

The next thing she knows, she’s on the floor.

“Ow!” Jacques is holding his eye.

“Ow!” She echoes. Puts a hand to her lip. Comes away bloody.

“You’re trying to poke my damn eye out!” He protests.

“You _punched_ me!” She stands and presses a cotton pad to her lip. “What the hell?”

Jacques harrumphs. “Holy shit, you’re fucking _fine._ Here.” He touches her lip and heals it. Oops – she’ll have to cut that part out. And censor Jacques’ potty mouth.

“You’re a _baby._ Fine – I’ll skip that step and move on.”

Stacey musters a smile and finishes the makeup tutorial – thankfully not much left. She lets Jacques put his glasses back on and see his reflection.

“Oh.” Jacques frowns at his reflection. “It’s okay, I guess.”

“Okay? Just okay? I spent like twenty minutes working on you!” Stacey faux-dramatically throws her hands up and winks at the camera again. “Now just imagine me getting that reaction on every single project I do at work. But let’s bring in our _special_ guest to see what he thinks.” She raises her voice. “James! You can come in now!”

James peeks around the doorframe and stays just out of frame. Camera-shy.

“Oh my goodness!” He squeals. “You’re so _cute,_ dear! Stacey, you did a really good job!”

“Thanks. At least _somebody_ appreciates it. You want to try, James?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” He shrugs. Nervous again. “I have such a delicate complexion…”

She waves him to the seat that Jacques had vacated as soon as she was done. “I’ll just do a little bit. A minute or two. I promise.”

“Come on, I had to suffer through her putting shit on my face,” Jacques complains. “The least you can do is share my misery.”

“O-Okay…” James looks ten times more nervous at Jacques predictably over-dramatic rendition of her work. He sits and blushes, though it’s barely visible. Vampires – that’s it! That’s what Stacey will do – she’ll make him look a bit more alive.

She smiles at the camera. “Okay, so I guess we have two guests this time! This is James. He is even more of a challenge – look how pale he is! I think what we’ll do is put a little more _life_ into this pretty face.”

She shows a pinkish mauve blush to the camera. Brushes a bit onto James’ high cheekbones. She is _very_ careful to not touch James’ skin with her fingers, hyper-aware of Jacques lowly growling behind her. She puts a bit of contour and finishes the whole simple look with offering James a selection of different lip colors. He shyly picks a dark pink glitter gloss.

“Wow…” Jacques is just off-camera with wide eyes. He looks like he’s ready to jump James right there on camera.

“Great! Thanks for joining us! Don’t forget to subscribe if you want more creative tutorials!” Stacey gives another wave to the camera. “Next week I’ll give you all a look for warding away the fae using iron-based pigments! Goodbye!”

James gives a shy parting wave to the camera.

Jacques sticks his hand in frame and flips it off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very very silly thing that I wanted to write.


End file.
